Back Awhile
by Cobwebbs
Summary: Tim's is de-aged to a toddler. Jason's pretty sure the kid was seventeen when he went to sleep last night. At first he freaks out, then he realizes he's pretty good at kids, then, he actually likes having Tiny Tim around. Steph knows somethings screwy with him, she tells Dick. They're shocked to see him with a child they don't know. And Jay doesn't really want Tim to grow up
1. Chapter 1

**Been wanting to write something like this for years . . .**

 **I think inspiration is returning. Hope you guys like this.**

 **It'll be a few chapters, maybe two or three - we'll see.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Motivation is your superpower.**

* * *

Jason can't believe it.

 _He can't._

He's seen a lot of crazy crap in his short two life times, like a _lot_ of crazy crap. . . but _this_? This just might be a topper on the crazy cake . . .

"Dayson?"

"Holly shit!" He jolts to his feet and starts pacing, hands gripping through his hair. He can't deal with this. He _can't_ . . . throw a crowbar at him, blow him up, throw him off a building even, but _this_? God . . . He can _not_ believe he's literally sitting two feet away from a very small, very wide eyed, very _baby_ Tim Drake . . .

"What the hell Tim? _Why_ \- how . . ." Jason's at a loss for words.

Timothy Drake just stares. "Hungwe."

 _And he's baby talking!_ You know, if this happened to _anyone_ else, Jason would have laughed and taken as many blackmail worthy videos as possible. But this was happening to _him_. _He_ had to deal with this - this de-aged Tim - it's not so funny right now.

And what's worse?

Tim lets out a happy giggle and claps his little hands, reaching for Jason's distraught face.

The kid was freakin' _adorable_!

Jason Todd was not cut out to handle Adorable.

"Ok, ok Timbo -um, lemme think a sec - we were on a mission - that witch boy freak hit us with this green powder and now-" His brain whirls. "-But you were fine when you crashed on the couch last night? And I was hit too - what gives?" Jason looks into the kids chubby face and stares hard, just in case this was all a bad dream and if he stares hard enough it will all go away . . .

It doesn't.

Of _course_ it doesn't.

"Hungwee!" Tim squeals again, louder this time, with more insistence.

Jason just stares some more. The air in his old apartment is stale, stiff, as he commences a stare off with a probably three year old - Tim's eyes start to water. _Ok_!

"I surrender." Jason panics for a second and grabs the kid, lifting him up effortlessly, balancing him gingerly. Tim sniffles and gives him a watery puppy eyed look. Jason sucks in a breath. "That hungry huh?"

He nods and sniffs again pitifully.

"Damn it, Tim, and to think - _you_ grow up to have an aversion to eating and ignoring your hungry levels." The kid doesn't understand, he tilts his head again. Jason can't help the smile that tugs the corner of his lips. "Ok then. Food - right . . . what do baby bats eat anyway?"

"Cookie!"

Jason snorts. "Somehow kiddo, I don't think Al would agree with you - how bout some um - oatmeal?" He was _so_ not prepared for this.

Timmy's nose wrinkles cutely. "Yucky."

"Hah, so you _do_ know what you want. Good to know." Now, to bad he doesn't know what to give him . . . Jason looks around his apartment - it wasn't meant for living in so much, barely furnished and pretty run down, it was just to hide out and - _oh screw it_.

 _Time to go shopping._

"Let's go get you some food Timbo."

Tim giggles in delight and squeals even louder when Jason laughs and puts him on his shoulders making airplane noises. Ok - so maybe he _can_ deal with this after all.

* * *

The hard part was not the store . . the hard part was _getting_ to the store. For one thing he didn't own a car, and he's pretty sure a baby on a motorcycle would raise some serious - um - _conversations_ that he did _not_ want Batman to hear.

The bus was the only option.

Tim, for some unfathomable reason, did _not_ like the idea. He starts screaming the second the vehicle starts.

It's twenty minutes from his apartment stop to the nearest Food Store. _Aw crap._

Other passengers - an old couple throws him a dirty look as Tim screams echo. The bus driver throws him a ' _do something_ ' look. Jason gives them a sheepish smile.

"Hey there, I thought we were getting along here, what's up Kid?" Jason hisses at the bawling brat, stress levels rising as Tim pushes against him with all his baby strength, and - _Holy Hell this kid had strength_! _Ow_ , were all kids this strong or was Tim just a freak?

"Off! Ooooofff!" Tim screams.

A woman behind Jason rolls her eyes and huffs loudly. That irks him on top of Tim's screaming.

"You got a problem lady?" He snaps, Tim tries to twist out of his grasp. Jason momentarily freaks when he nearly looses his grip on the butterball.

"Yes actually, we all do. Can you control your child? Some of us are trying to have a peaceful trip." She's sarcastic and rude and - judging by her outfit? A middle classer that can tell he's street type.

 _Smug_.

Jason snorts. "Hey - what can I say? Kids, what are you gonna do."

"Control him? My son would never -"

"Lady, how would you know? You pay someone else is taking care of your son." Jason snaps darkly, he's seen her type, a working mother who has enough money to drop her kids off for someone else to take care of the moment they open their eyes but not enough to spend it on them.

She gaps a him.

Lucky the bus pulls up to his stop, Tim stops screaming as Jason gets off with as much dignity as he can awkwardly holding a kid. the buss hisses as it lets out exhaust and screeches when it pulls away from the curb.

Jason turns his head and just looks at Tim. "You're real proud of yourself aren't you."

Tim smiles a baby teeth smile and slobbers.

"I hope you enjoyed tormenting me." Jason can't help but wonder if this kid was just playing dumb to mess with him. "Let's go get you some cereal or something."

The brat agrees with an excited and warbled agreement.

Jason almost laughs. If someone would have told him yesterday that he'd be walking into a supermarket like a normal person, carrying Tim Drake willingly to buy him food . . . he would have laughed at them, probably beat them up and send them to a drug rehab.

But here he was - and Timbo was having a blast in this weird cart seat thing. Giggling at any shiny or colorful thing he saw. He was a strangely happy kid - Jason actually wonders if that's why he ends up so angsty - but no, that couldn't be it. Jason himself had been mostly a depressed kid, and look - ha ha! Still a depressed freak.

Whatever changed Tim, Jason was sorry for it. He liked seeing the little tyke smile, it made him feel weirdly happy too. . .

Now _that_ was disturbing.

"Lucky Trix? Ok , um, Toast Pops? You like these?" He was actually asking Tim.

The kid watches and nods in agreement whenever he sees something sugary, like a sensor - the carts filled with more processed sugar than food. Alfie would have a heart attack.

"Seriously ya little punk, this stuff is coming out of your pay check later." Jason mutters while looking at an ice cream barrel price tag.

"Jason?"

Jason jumps, curses inwardly and whirls around to see - _aw shit._

"Who?" He plays dumb.

Stephanie Brown . . . Tim's - _aw double shit_.

She gives him an unimpressed look. "Seriously?"

"I'm sorry young lady, you must have me confused with someone else." Maybe she really is as dumb as a blond.

"Really? I don't think so, unless there's another leather wearing, combat boots stomping, angsty teen vibing, even though he's like twenty three, muscled knuckle headed weirdo with a book and gun fetish, I'm pretty sure you're the only one though." She snarks back.

"Yah well - you never -"

"Tephie?"Tim burbles, freaking them both out. He lets out a happy coo and makes grabby motions for her.

Stephanie looks stunned, having just now noticed Tim in the seat behind a pile of cereal and cookie cartons. "Who - " She gives Jason a wide eyed look. "-Who is this Jason? What's going on . . .?" She looks freaked out.

Jason cringes. "Sorry gotta go." He can't get away fast enough.

Steph just stands there in his wake, flabbergasted.

"Great going ya dweeb, now she's going to tell everyone else and they're all gonna get on my case and flip out and accuse me and then I'll probably have to shoot someone, and - Damn it Tim! How do you still remember - does this mean you - remember everything?"

Tim answers with a baby sized yawn, making his little pink tongue squish to the bottom of his mouth and Jason hates to think how utterly squishy and soft the brat looks.

"Yah, yah, ok I get it. You cause the problems I have to fix them. Sheesh - you really are a kid." That's when Jason realizes his new problem.

He has no way to take sleepy Timmy and all these boxes home . . .

"Aw hell - Taxi!" He's going to be broke before the end of this.

* * *

It takes like thirty minutes to get a freaking Taxi and another thirty to get home. Traffic sucks in Gotham when you have to follow the rules. Jason swear - first chance he gets he's stealing on old Batmobile, nobody's going to stop him with that.

"Thanks bub, keep the change, and tell your wife I hope her operation goes well."

"Thanks Mister. Have fun with your kid. He's a keeper." The cabbie smiles, his front teeth crooked.

Jason smirks back. "Yup. He sure is." He looks down at sleeping Tim on his shoulder, the toddlers cheek squishes up and his mouth is half open as he lets out gentle snores.

"Well Timbo - guess you aren't hungry now." Carefully he climbs up the creaky steps and makes a blanket mattress on the couch and gently lays the kid on it. Tim stirs and grasps at Jasons sleeve, muttering baby gibberish.

Jason freezes at the warmth of the baby's contact. Tim looks peaceful, happy, asleep, and like he never wants Jason to let go. Jason - he's not sure anyone has ever not wanted him to go away.

His eyes soften as he runs a big calloused hand through the little guys thick dark silky curls. Even as a tiny, Tim still needs a haircut. Jason's smiles, warmth filling it. He didn't think someone whose been broken and torn apart both physically and mentally so many times could still feel this warm. He hasn't - in forever.

"You know Timmy, you're a pain in the ass when you want to be - but I'm glad you're around anyway." He hopes the kid can't hear him, because if Tim remembers everything from his grown up life then he sure as hell will remember this if - Jason's pretty sure he won't get past that.

He ends up falling asleep next to Tim, snoring, hand over the kids head, completely comfortable on that rickety sprung couch.

* * *

Stephanie isn't sure what's going on. With the Robin Boys it's usually the case, Jason was probably almost as bad as Tim when it comes to confusing. She just can't get the strangeness out of this afternoon out of her head though.

The guy is perfect calm in the most dire situations - well maybe not _calm_ , just - you don't see him stuttering like a weirdo is all. Suddenly she catches him shopping and it sends him into a wacky excuse mode? It sounds like something she does.

 _Weird_.

"Hey Steph, 'sup?" Dick smiles at her from his seat on the couch as she walks into the manor, grocery bag in her hand.

She blinks at him and adjusts her purple sweater. "I'm not sure - hey, I just ran into Jason."

"Yah? What's he up to? We were waiting for the results of last nights raid -Klarion the Witch kid attacked San Carlo museum. Must have thought a magic rock was in there or something. At least that's what Tim said." Dick speaks while he's flipping through channels. He looks bored, mostly because Alfred's got him bedridden, a broken set of ribs was no joke according to the stern butler.

Steph hums in acknowledgment. "Wasn't that Tim's mission?"

"He asked Jason for assist since it was in his area." Dick explains, eyes not pulling from the giant 78" screen.

Somethings nagging at her head. She doesn't know what yet but she knows it's the answer to Jason's weirdness and - "Where _is_ Tim anyway?"

Dick Shrugs. "According to Al, he didn't come home last night. We just figured he'd crashed at Jason's place." He finally settles on some Disney film.

Stephanie scrunches her face up in thought and taps her chin in an exaggerated thinking move. "Ya know - while I was at the store, buying waffles for mine and Cass's reading session later, Jason was buying out the sugar products isle."

"So? Jay secretly likes Coco Puffs?" Dick still wasn't entirely focused on her and her confusion. He seemed to think this conversation very trivial.

"Dick."

"Yah?"

"He had a baby with him."

That got his attention _real_ fast. Dicks head whipped around so fast, Steph feared he might have whiplashed himself.

"What?" His eyes were huge, asking a billion questions. "Jason has a kid? Since _when_?" He stands now, finally noticing her confusion on the matter.

She shrugs now. "I don't know. You guys tend to keep your relationships a secret, and it wouldn't surprise me if Jay _actually_ has a kid by accident. Look who adopted him." She gives Dick a pointed stare.

Dick sighs and scratches his head. "Guess we should leave this alone, I mean, _clearly_ Jay's not ready to tell anyone yet - "

"Clearly."

"So - yah, we all know how pissed he gets if his privacy is compromised and - we most definitely should just forget about this. Yah?"

"Right."

"Right."

"..."

"..."

Steph smirks. "We're going after him aren't we."

"Oh yah."

She laughs and follows the older Robin out the door and into his car. Jason was going to _kill_ her for this.

* * *

"God, Kid, you've got to hold on for a sec."

"Now-! I want Cookie . . Daysoooon!" Tim was in full out whining mode and Jason was trying his darnest to keep him from going into a melt down.

"You already had like ten. I don't think you need anymore, here have some canned peas."

That . . . was a really bad call. Tim gave him the most fearsome bat glare a three year old could muster and throws the peas at him. Jason curses under his breath. Tim sniff and starts to bawl.

 _Oh damn._

"Hey, who's the boss here? You can't just throw a tantrum kid and expect to get whatever you want." Jason scolds, missing the way he sounds like an actual adult. "Tim, stop."

Tim promptly drops to the floor, his chubby baby face turns red, alligator tears spill and he starts wailing.

Jason groans and tugs at his hair. He can't just give the kid more sugar . . . it was like Tim replace Caffeine with processed sugar instead. _God_ , this kid was unhealthy even before he came to Bruce.

"Tim. I am counting down to _three_. You either stop or I put you in time out." Did he just say that? Did _he_ , Jason Peter Todd, aka- the deadly Red Hood, just threaten a baby with _time out_? The worlds gone upside down.

"One - "

Tim's sniffles died a bit.

"Two - " Jason attempts to make his voice as threatening as possible for this situation.

Tim stands up, tears still streaming.

"Three."

The kid goes silent, red faced and snotty, but silent.

Jason breaths out a sigh of thanks and reaches for the little brat. "Seriously kiddo? You know the world doesn't always give you what you want. Just accept it and move on." He finds himself mopping up the small round face with the table cloth.

Tim suddenly looks at him with wide eyes. "Go."

"Go? Go Where?" He was confused now.

Tim squirms in his lap. "Go. Go. Goooo!"

"Go _where,_ kid?" Jason asks again. Tim squirms right off his lap and waddles as fast as his short legs could carry him towards the bathroom.

 _Oh_ . . . _oh - oh hell._

"Great." Jason's pretty sure this would be the most awkward thing if Tim remembers later. Breathing a silent prayer that he doesn't, he goes after Tim.

"Hey, you need some help little guy?" _Please say no, please be potty trained, please -_

"Ah done, Dayson." The squirt comes right out of the bathroom, pants gone - looking pleased with himself,

Jason face palms and goes in. "Tim." He lets out a breath.

"Uh . . ." Tim looks blank. He suddenly seems to be able to tell Jason's upset.

"You - you missed the toilet."

* * *

"Ok - well, _that_ was unpleasant." Jason lets out a tired sigh and tosses his shirt into a laundry bag.

Tim is sitting on the creaky floor eating Fruit Loops off of it.

"Woah, hey, no! Tim, you can't just pick stuff up of the floor and eat it. I thought you were smarter than that. Here" Jason puts out his palm. "Give it."

Tim gives him a funny look, the kind that makes grown ups feel dumb if a baby looks at them like that , opens his mouth and drops a big gloppy mix of fake rainbow fruity mush and drool right in the center of Jason hand.

"That's - _thanks_." Jason forces a smile. "Thanks Tim." He nods briskly, shakes his head, almost laughs, and washes his hands.

Tim claps and laughs, he still didn't have all his teeth which was cute. Jason just stands there, looks down at the little brat, and shakes his head again. "You're trouble, you know that."

The toddler has the nerve to giggle again and nod proudly, silky baby curls bouncing. Jason can't help but laugh this time and sits cross legged on the floor in front of Tim. He has no shirt or shoes - usually he'll dress as fast as he can, it's a paranoia to be exposed for him. But here he was, half dressed in old faded jeans hanging out with tiny Tim like it was a normal apple pie Saturday. And he was a normal guy with a normal kid and they were doing normal things.

But that wasn't true.

Tim was supposed to be seventeen years old. He was the Red Robin, and a pretty damn smart ass. Not a squishy sweet little kid that eats sugar to survive. Jason was the barely tolerable AWOL ex-Robin that people just dealt with now a days because it was easier then telling him what to do . . .

Not a real big brother or - anything.

He doesn't even know what that means.

"C'mere kiddo." Jason outstretches his arms for Tim to climb into.

The Tyke does just that and settles comfortably in Jason's crossed legs. "Pway?" He asks, baby face peering up into his.

Jason chuckles softly and ruffles the brats hair. "How 'bout I read to you?"

Timmy nods and settles as Jason reaches for one of his favorite books, Robin Hood.

He gets so distracted in the comfort of this normal feeling he doesn't expect anyone to come looking for him.

* * *

"Shhhh, you hear that?" Steph whispers not so quietly as she and Dick make their way up the stairs.

Dick nods. "Sounds like Jason's reading - out loud?"

"To a child perhaps." Steph raises her eyes brows in pointed ' _I told you so_ ' look.

"Ok, just go - silently. This, I gotta see." He smirks.

Steph looks back deviously, "let me record him please? It would look great at the family reunion this year."

"We don't do Family reunions, Steph."

"Well . . . then we can start and this will be the center entertainment and-" She stops, her heart swells at what she sees so suddenly it's like a train hit her.

Dick peers over her shoulder and looks through the crack in Jason's wall.

He sees something he'd never expect. There, on the floor, was his violent brother - with a small baby in his lap, reading a giant book to him. But that wasn't the gut punching part. The most rendering part was the look of pure _contentment_ of Jason's face. He looks so calm and - happy. All the hard lines are out of his face and eyes, his voice is a low, slightly deep, tone as he tells the tale.

Dick swallows . . . "Let's go Steph. If Jason wants to tell us - He'll tell us."

She nods wordlessly . . . "Yah."

They leave before Jason even senses them.

* * *

It was late and Jason had finally gotten Tim to bed. It wasn't much - this place, but at least he had some semblance of a couch to sleep on. Timmy loved stories, and Jason finds he loves telling them. . .

Maybe tomorrow he should go out and buy the kid some clothes, and some coloring books or something and-

His brain screeches to a halt. . . he's - Jason swallows and sit down heavily. He's thinking this way - as if Tim was going to be like this forever . . . but he can't leave Tim like this forever. . .can he?

People will start missing the kid. Bruce would find out eventually and it would only be worse if it's later because - _God_ . . . Jason grimaces and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"This sucks." He's not going to lie to himself this time. He _likes_ having the kid around . . . like this. He wasn't so bad before - the only one who reached out to Jason when he'd come back after years abroad. They'd become partners. Friends even - two misfits in the family of misfits. . .

But having Tim around as an innocent toddler with no baggage and unconditional attachment? That was something - it would be a bit hard to let go. But -

Jason sighs, he knows he can't do that to Tim. The punk had a lot going for him, even if he's likely to die before he's twenty from caffeine over dose - but sill . . .

The ex-Robin bites his tongue, his eyes glazing over in disappointment.

He has to figure out how to give the kid his life back.

* * *

 **Reviews and thoughts are most appreciated and, a little shameless elf endorsement, if you guys could check out my new milt chapter story 'Young and Lost' and give feedback on that too, it would make my year and that would be awesome.**

 **Especially since this one isn't off to a great start.**

 **With Love,**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N) I'm not sure where I want this anymore - man, I have so many things I want to do with this and at the same time I don't know what to do . . .**

 **On the bright note I got this chapter out finally and I think it's pretty cute where Timmy and Jay are concerned.**

 **I hope you guys agree.**

 **Motivation is your Superpower.**

* * *

Dark sunglasses? _Check_. Baseball hat? _Check_. Big hoodie that covers up body type and bunches around the neck? _Check_. _Good_. Jason was ready for an undercover op that, with his luck, may end up disastrous.

Tim was settled on the floor, playing with his cookie cereal and munching while humming in a warbled tone something that sounded suspiciously like twinkle little star. Jason couldn't push back the small smirk on his face, who knew Timbo had been into classics. Anyway, he was at a pretty big crossroad right now. He didn't know if he should take Tim with him or leave him distracted.

He was pretty sure the kid wouldn't get into anything drastic while he was gone . . . then he'd think about anything that could go _horribly_ wrong and - Tim was smart, even for a toddler but . . . Jason's over active imagination suddenly saw fires and explosions and the kid somehow managing to flush himself down the toilet . . . that last one _shouldn't_ be possible but - still, one never knows with Timothy Drake.

He ends up bringing the kid along carrying him on his shoulders which delighted the little twerp.

At least the only thing Jay has to worry about now is a mild form of neck cramp later . . .

Next stop, the baby supply stores and or isles.

 _Whoo boy._

* * *

How the _hell_ did people afford a kid? _More_ than one kid at that! Jason could not believe the prices for some of these things, the diapers - _god_! Praise the Lord that Timmy was potty trained because _damn_ \- those things were expensive just to take a crap and then toss out. And the massive amount of different choices of - basically _anything and everything_? Sheesh - it's worse than having a pet because this particularly small things needed to be _raised_ into _adults_ eventually - although, thinking on it he wasn't the best example of an adult - maybe this was a near impossible thing and business money lovers just threw all this shit at people to make them _feel_ like they had options to get the raising part right.

In reality, Jason was pretty sure nobody got it right.

"Ok Timbo - this shirt oughta fit you - what do you thi- _Tim_?" Jason blinks and looks down where Tim had been mere moments ago. Gone? _Gone_! Jason's heart spikes and skips a beat, he panics.

Jump off a building? _No problem._ Throw himself in front of a moving vehicle? _Easy Monday_. Dying . . . _that_ didn't even stop him - but _this_? A little missing kid in a huge mall with so many potential _threats_ \- he almost had a heart attack.

" _Tim! Timmy_ , _Tim_!" Jason drops the shirt and restrains himself into speed walking through the store - _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I lost Tim!_ He was dead - he was _so_ dead! When Batman found out about this whole de-aged thing and _then_ finds out he _lost_ said De-aged thing - he was soooo dead! Also - he'd never forgive himself if something happened to small squishy baby Tim.

"Tim!" He slides down an isle, pops around another, nearly scares a lady to death through the next, no Tim. _Dammit_! _Where the hell -_ how far could his tiny chubby legs have taken him?

 _Son of a -_

"Tim!" Jason's eyes widen a hundred times over as he catches sight of the distress causer. _There_ he was - small and easy to miss climbing up a freakin' stack of _canned_ baby food and - _Crap_!

The brat teeters, Jason gasps and he's pretty sure he's never run that fast in his life, not even when he's being shot at, and literally jumps over someone else and their cart and flies through the air like freakin' Superman, catching the tiny monster mid fall and somehow manages to twist his body completely so it misses the entire isle of canned carrots and peas and lands with a thud on the hard white tile.

Tim chokes in his tight grasp for a second, Jason doesn't move, eyes squeezed tight, body completely rigid around the kid until he slowly opens them to see if the kid's sill alive.

Timmy's big blue eyes look right at him and Jason almost blows up and screams . . . then the kids lower lip wobbles. It _literally_ quivers, squishy small and pink and - holy - _how the hell_ \- all anger vanishes and Jason sits up and hugs the damned brat because - _Lip wobble_ . . .

Then he notices the applause.

"So brave!" A woman coos.

"What a great dad - " Another almost swoons - she's got like three kids with her and raccoon eyes.

"Did you see that? Superman couldn't do that!" A man yells from across the isle.

Jason stands awkwardly and wishes to be anywhere but here.

"Erm - thanks - um, we'll be going now." He waves sheepishly and attempts to leave the store with as much dignity as he could possibly have left. Which was about an ounce give or take.

"You little jerk." He snaps.

Tim just giggles and nuzzles himself into Jason's collar.

Jason wants to punch him - and squeeze him like a teddy bear at the same time.

* * *

"Well? It's been, like, almost two days - why hasn't he told us yet?" Steph was getting impatient and that means she was getting bored and that means she was likely to do something - probably not sensible.

Dick frowns and tries to get some reading done.

" _Diiiiiiick_ , why hasn't he - "

"Because he's Jason and he's not exactly known for his sharing Steph - let it go." Dick almost snaps. He's been feeling a bit antsy about this too.

Mostly because Jason has a kid that nobody knew about except for him and Steph and because they don't know where it came from and where the hell was Tim and he can't stop thinking about the mystery of it all and Steph's whining and prodding wasn't helping him forget - _oh yah_ \- his ribs hurt too.

He hasn't been able to Nightwing in almost a month already - he _hates_ this.

"But the kid was adorkable - I really, _really_ wanna meet 'im. Don't you?" She flips upside down on the couch, blond hair sweeping the floor.

"Want to meet who? Have you found yourself another idiot to play with Brown?" Damian suddenly walks in hearing the last part of the conversation, an irritable look on his face as he tosses a heavy looking bag on the table.

Stephanie sticks her tongue out at the four foot ninja in the most mature way possible. " _Please_ , at least I am able to meet people and not have them run away screaming, short stack."

"Tt."

Dick sighs loudly. "How was school Dami?"

The boy frowns harder. "Terrible, the moron of a head teacher isn't intelligent enough to pass as a lower level tutor in my mothers complex let alone a _fifth_ level teacher. She's pathetic."

"See. Now I would _never_ say insult a teacher like that." Steph butt in.

Dick straightens with a grimace. "Yah - what happened?" He's gonna try to defuse this. These two never got along - maybe once or twice but - never.

"She insisted Hitler;s deat was by suicide - I informed her the head of the League of Assassins had him beheaded after power got to his head but she didn't - "

Stephanie promptly burst out laughing. "Wow kid - that's - your _grandpa_ killed Hitler? Oh my God!"

Her chortles irritated the boy more - he looks like a kettle on the verge of popping.

Alfred walks in. _Thank God!_ Dick could kiss him. He's pretty sure Alfred wouldn't appreciate that though -

"I don't suppose either of you know where master Timothy has gone?"

Stephanie chokes on spit and still laughs.

"Probably out cold somewhere rotting." Damian snaps, still annoyed with Brown.

"I don't think so Dami."

"One could dream."

"God, you're such a little unfeeling demon." Stephanie says, giggles dying down.

Alfred raises a prim brow, effectively shutting them all up. "You mean to tell me, none of you have heard from him?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh . . .weird." Stephanie sits right side up and really thinks about this now.

The males in the room agree with her.

"What's up Alfie?"

"It's just that - I have at least ten messages from various offices, friends, and colleagues of his and they all seem to be asking where he is or why he didn't appear at a meeting and such. It's as if - "

Dick twists uncomfortably and blinks, worry creeping up his stomach. "Leaving behind all his work and not telling anybody? That doesn't sound like Tim at all."

Damian scoffs. "Irresponsibility seems like something he's good at."

"No, Tim can be a stubborn idiot sometimes - but not irresponsible." Stephanie shakes her head, face oddly serious.

Now they were all worried.

"I do believe last I heard from him he was out with Master Jason - perhaps you should - "

Dick and Steph share a look. Alfred doesn't miss it.

Damian decides this is boring and opts to open his homework.

"We'll - go ask him." Dick says slowly.

"You will do no such thing. Ms. Brown and Master Damian can handle that. You caused much too much stress on your bones yesterday."

Dick shrinks. "How did you - "

"Do you have to ask." Alfred gives him a flat look.

Stephanie snorts at the pale sheepish look Dick sports. Even Damian smirks. "Sorry Alfred."

"We'll go see." Steph stands up and reaches for Damian's jacket. The boy glares and twists away from her grabby fingers making her smirk evilly.

"I can walk myself. And if it ends up the idiot _has_ gotten himself killed, I get first dibs on his weapons."

Stephanie rolls her blues at the younger boy and very nearly smacks him upside the head.

Tim was fine - he had to be - _right_?

* * *

This was so _not_ fine.

Jason just stares, open mouthed and wordless at the huge - colossal - practically impossible mess in his living room.

The shopping had taken ten thousand years to _finally_ get over with and Jason had barely dragged all the things home with him without loosing the tiny terror. He left the brat alone with the bags for like five seconds and - _damn_ \- the tyke worked _fast_.

The bags were everywhere and everything in them was also everywhere, also he somehow got a box of cheerios open and dumped the entire thing on the floor now he was sitting in the middle of the pile, picking the tiny donuts up with his chubby fingers and bringing them up to his slobbery little mouth with small satisfied crunches.

"Tim!"

The kid looks up at him and seems to find what he's done hilarious because he starts to clap and giggle like an air head. "Dayson! Pway now!"

God bless parents.

Especially one's who _willingly_ become parents.

"Tim - you - no, _no_ play now - you - damn kid, why? What do I look like? A _nanny?_ "

Tim laughs again, it was a stupidly infectious bubbly laugh that only a baby could achieve and - damn . . .it was so hard to get mad at those happy big baby eyes and . ..who knew he was such a sucker for baby eyes.

"God kid - " He drags a hand down his exasperated face. "I can't even. Come on, help me out."

Surprisingly the brat stands up, steps all over his cheerios effectively destroying them much to the horror of Jason's OCD and starts picking up clothes. Turns out the kid was smart enough to separate clothes from - everything else. He even put on the small grey shirt with a dripping bat symbol on it.

The place was relatively decent in a while.

Then, Tim plops on the floor and yawns, he starts to whine a bit and rub at his eyes.

Jason sighs and puts the last bag away. "Tired? Why are _you_ tired? _I_ was the one running around all day."

The toddler ignores him and starts moaning in irritation.

"Ok, ok - I get it. Nap time." He swoops down and scoops the little jerk up safe in his arms. Tim giggles as his small hand grips Jason's collar making the older vigilante smile and nuzzle the brats warm hair. "Lil' nightmare." Jason practically whispers against the tiny terrors scalp, his lips pressing gently against it making Timmy giggly sleepily.

"C'mon now, sleepy time." Jeez - he's never been so thankful for living alone, if anyone heard him like _this_ , he'd literally rather die again than have to deal with the jokes and teasing and possible blackmailing, seriously.

Tim pats his cheek lightly, big eyes blinking as he fights against sleep for a few more moments as Jason rocks him while walking across the room.

"Wuv Dayson." He mutters suddenly before nodding off.

Jason freezes - it's like something electrified his blood and made everything freeze over and melt at the same time and it sent needle pricks into his stitched up heart and stare at the kid.

Did he just - _did_. . .

Jason _isn't_ tearing up - _he's not._

He's _not_ dammit! A - a fly got in his eye, yah - that's all . . . If anyone asks, _that's what happened ._ . .

* * *

 _Daaaaw Timmy loves Jay-jay! The only thing that could make that more interesting is if Jason isn't the only one who remembers Tim saying that if they ever fix the tiny guy - although . . .I don't wanna make Timmy grow up!_

 _He's just so happy and small and - he has someone to mess with and to take care of him._

 _If you look at Tim Drakes background story from before n52, which is what I always base Tim's character off, he wasn't an all too coddled kid. His parents weren't around so much and I think that has to do with why he attached himself to Bruce and Dick and - he was just really deprived of family._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N) Ok, maybe this is going to be longer - like more than four chapter, maybe six - I don't know yet, inspiration has struck and well - now I just have to write, although I am being torn between writing or practicing my digital drawing -**

 **I'll - make due . . .**

 **I hope you like this chapter, it has some meat to it now - and fluff of course - but it moves the story forward.**

 **Motivation is your superpower.**

* * *

"What. _The hell._ Are you guys. Doing here!"

"Heh - uh - hiya Jason, mmmm we're just checking to make sure you're ok, haven't seen you in a while soooo - " Stephanie smiles in what she can only _pray_ is a polite and placating smile because the way Jason Todd was looking at them she may as well have had her grave dug up already . . .

Seriously, this guy is worse than _Bruce_ about personal space.

He's still glaring, _wuh-oh, better say something else quick,_ _Calm him down._ "Um, so - whatchya been up to?" She straightens from the floor she was crouching on - it was Damian's fault, the brat shoved her in first before she expected it to ' _test the waters'_ or whatever . . . coward.

"None of you're business, this is _my_ turf and whatever you guys want you are not going to get so get your ass's up and get lost before I - "

"Pennyworth sent us."

Stephanie will never cease to be amazed by the sheer 360 any of the boys facial expression do when Alfred's name is mentioned. _Smart move Demon brat - smart._

Jason whirls on Damian who is looking around as if he's _not_ looking around at all, face pulled into an expressionless scowl. Wait - that's just his resting face.

Steph rolls her blues at him. _Little snob_.

"What does Alfred want?" Jason snaps, though with less poison in his voice now. "He usually just calls or comes over if he needs somethin'."

Steph swears that's worry in the guys face. _Huh_ \- Alfie was _so_ good at this.

"He just wants to know if you've seen - "

A loud crash stops Stephanie in the middle of her sentence. All three look around to find - in Stephanie's opinion- the cutest dark haired kid with a pot in his hand and a mile wide grin on his little round face and - _daaaaawwwww_. He's even cuter up close!

"What - is _that_?" Damian actually looks shocked for a good minute as he stares at the younger boy in front of him.

Jason suddenly looks exhausted for some unknown reason as he walks over to the small party addition and takes the pot out of his chubby hand. "I told you to wait - do you even listen to me when I talk?"

 _Wha_ \- Steph and Damian both glance at each other with mutually confused and surprised faces. Jason - sounds - like a - like - a _dad_? Sorta - or just a really tired babysitter . . .

The kid giggles.

Steph wants to pick him up and _squeeze_ \- she refrains valiantly - she deserves a gold medal for this - seriously, she's pretty sure this is what an alcoholic feels like after going sober and trying to keep away from the stuff - must - _squeeze_ . . .cute, adorable chibi child!

"C'mon, lemme get you some breakfast." Jason says almost softly, clearly ignoring his unwanted company and lifts the kid up - then he seems to recall them gaping behind him and turns to glare - which is significantly turned ten times _less_ scary because of the chub-ball latched onto his neck . . .

 _Must. Squeeze -_

"When I get back you'd better be gone." He snaps, totally not in the mood here.

Stephanie nods absently - eyes unable to take away from the picture of big tough strong Jason holding a tiny delicate butterball like it was a precious and breakable treasure and - her stomach twists . . . it looks good on him - the gentleness - _shit_ -

"Where did you get him and where can I find one." She blurts out without thinking - that was a major character flaw for her.

Jason raises a brow at her. "Seriously. Get. _Out_." And he almost stomps into the kitchen.

The blond girl resists the urge to coo after him. Seriously. _Gold medal._

"Tt, whatever - let's go, Todd clearly wants to be an idiot and I doubt he'd know anything about Drakes disappearance anyway."

"Hey!" Jason suddenly yells from the kitchen surprising the younger heros as the little boy comes running out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon laughing that unbelievably infectious laugh only little people had.

To everyone's shock the baby shrimp actually throws himself at stoic Damian, who suddenly looks much - _much_ taller and hides himself in the kids shirt while squealing in laughter.

Stephanie watches as the kids face goes slightly pink and awed - at the tiny thing clutching at him and giggling. Must be because every other kid is terrified of him and this lil' guy was - using him as a shield from Jason who sighed loudly, eyes going skyward as if to ask for help from something up there.

"Unhand me you - you _runt_."

"Um - he's a _toddler_ Dami, can't you just be nice." Steph humphs, she wants to hold him so badly. She crosses her arms to keep the urge under control.

"C'mon kid, just - let's go so these two idiots can leave - "

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Hey!"_

Jason ignores them both.

The toddler just laughs and drags on Damian harder who actually looses his balance for a second, maybe on purpose - though Steph's pretty sure it was just out of curiosity he would never admit to having - and falls to his knees in front of the little blue eyed angel.

"What?" He only has a mild snap in his voice as the little guy suddenly brings two small hands up and pats both sides of Damian's face.

" _Damiiiiiii_!" He coos in total happiness.

"What-" Damian looks utterly confused.

Steph stops. _Dami_? The kid knows - She looks at Jason who looks like he needs, like, ten aspirins. Come to think of it -

"Hey Jay - you haven't seen Tim around have you?"

"How the hell does this _thing_ \- "

" _Toddler_."

" _Whatever_ \- know my name, Todd!"

"He was last seen with you Jason, did he say anything before leaving?"

"How? How could he, I've never seen him before today - is this some kind of joke you taught him?"

"C'mon Jason, Alfie and everyone are all really worried. He hasn't picked up his phone in a couple 'o days so if you do know - tell us before Batman gets involved in his over-dramatic way. Seriously."

"Get him off me. I demand answers, Todd!"

" _Shut up_!" Jason suddenly blows up, hands flinging out and slamming his palm against the wall which shook -Steph's pretty sure it cracked inside - he looks pissed for real this time.

Then a whimper cuts through the dramatic pause.

They all turn to see Damian's pale face as the kid - still holding on to him - starts to tear up and - lip - _wobble_ . . . Steph's not sure she can handle the temptation of the lip wobble . . . _god_ \- she - she -

Jason shoves her aside and is in front of the kid in two seconds. "Hey, hey, sorry squirt - here - " he picks up the kid and glares at them, "get lost. I'm done - next time I say it I'll blindfold the kid and _shoot_ you."

Stephanie suspects he's being serious now.

Damian is still stunned but - he nods absently. "We'll - tell Pennyworth you lost Drake and - about _him_."

The sigh that Jason lets out could be interpreted to mean many things. ' _I hate you guys,_ ' ' _I hate my life,' 'I'm so done,' 'Fuck my life,_ ' _'I need a snack_ ' . . . really it could be either one.

"Fuck you both."

 _Dang_ \- she missed that one.

"Ok, see ya Jason."

"Don't bother."

And they were out, standing outside a wearing door, staring at said wearing door.

"So - should we - "

"Find out where that child came from."

Stephanie shakes her head - "But we can't possibly, Jason won't say and we still have the case of the missing Tim and - was he just _adorable_ or what!"

Damian scoffs. "Keep your head out of the clouds Brown - this may be solved easier than you think." He points at his shirt.

The blond blinks. "What? You want me to straighten it or something?" She teases.

The younger boy glares. "No. Idiot - it's the - child's saliva, he - "

"Drooled on you when he nuzzled you like a prickly teddy bear!" Stephanie lights up like a Christmas tree and claps in victory.

Damian glares, miffed that she took his punch line, but nods. "Now - "

" _To the bat computer Robin_!" And she flies off before Damian can exact his terrible revenge on her for pulling off a ' _Dick Grayson_ ' . . .

* * *

"Nosy bastards." Jason mutters to himself as he turns off the faucet and tests the bath with a finger. Slightly warmer than blood temperature - _good enough_. He doesn't get why they have to be so nosey all the time - _well_ , ok so they were looking for Tim and it was only logical to ask the last person he was with about where he was and in this case Jason actually knew - _but still!_

They didn't have to go and mess with the kid because -

Jason sighs for what feels like the millionth time that day and presses his forehead against the plastic rim of the tub. Facts were facts. They were looking for Tim. If they can't find him or he doesn't show up - which he won't - then Batman will get involved and - _shit_ . . . Jason sighs again.

"Hey Timbo! C'mon, bath time!"

It's silent.

Jason feels those paranoid neck prickles go up and decides he'd better go check on the punk.

"Timmy? Tim, where did you - _oh, come on._ " He slumps in exasperation when he finds the kid has escaped - he wants to play.

Jason sighs yet again and goes to find him. "Here I come, ready or not! Where are ya Timbo, I'm gonna getchya and when I do - " He pokes under the couch with his foot, sneaks a peek inside his closed, checks the cabinets - where the hell did he -

A giggle gives him the answer. Jason smirks and tip toes around back to the room and sure enough - Tim's hiding under the bed. _Obviously_.

"Hmm, I wonder where Tim could have gone." He puts on a show just to amuse the kid and clomps around looking confused as he flops on the bed. "No really - kid's just too smart for me. Guess I'll _never_ find him now." He rolls over the edge and pokes his head upside down and roars.

Tim shrieks and laughs as he tries to scramble away just as Jason latches one big hand on his little ankle and pulls him out effortlessly. The toddler is red and laughing so hard he's forgotten how to breath as Jason continues with his fake monster sounds and rolls over on the bed, holding the kid up in the air and pretending like he's a superbaby.

"Smart ass, think you can pull one over me huh - do ya, do ya!" Jason laughs, the sound feeling only a bit foreign to his ears, but plenty good to the rest of him as he flips the kid on the bed and proceeds in tummy raspberries.

The laughter has by now turned into desperate squealing as Timmy gasps, totally red and teary.

Jason laughs against the brats tiny bubble belly and looks up at him through his now -thanks to Tim- scuffled bangs. He lets the kids wheezes calm down and just watches the brat giggle in the aftermath of calming down and wonders - did any of them ever have a childhood like this?

He doesn't know if he did - his mom was ok and all, but - he's pretty sure it wasn't this level of attachment - he doesn't know. Dick might have - his parents loved him. Damian - no, that was impossible. Ra's al-Ghul, _the demons head,_ giving tiny Damian a belly raspberry? _Hah_ \- Jason snorts out loud at that one. And he's pretty sure Tim didn't have this level of attachment with his parents either.

"Dayson?"

Jason looks up at the kid, baby Tim blinks his big clear blue eyes at him actually looking worried for a second. Jason hums against his belly and sits up. "Time for a bath squirt. Cuz' Alfred would kill me if he finds out about you and that I didn't give you one." He helps the tiny kid up and heads towards the bathroom.

"Ducky?" Tim asks looking up at Jason with puppy eyes.

"Yah - sure kid, let's get the ducky." He's pretty sure he bought one too.

The bath went on better than expected, very little fuss and water splashes, before Jason knows it he's got the kid washed, fed, and dressed in fuzzy batman footsie Pj's and settled in bed.

 _Huh_ \- if he was willing to admit it - maybe Jason had a knack for this kids stuff - which would be totally weird and . . . _weird_.

"Book, Dayson, 'tory!" Tim shakes and starts biouncing as he points at the small stack of storybooks Jason had.

"Ok Timbo, hang on." Jason shifts so he's seated against the wall and Tim crawls into his lap. "Ready?"

Tim nods.

"Good. Ok - " Jason cracks open the book. "This is a story about a prince and a pauper.. ."

* * *

Jason doesn't know when it happened.

He really doesn't - maybe he does, it's a blur, but looking at the kid now, all warm and soft and squishy, snoring gently, nearly buried in blankets on the bed - Jason's come to a startling fact.

He doesn't want to give the kid up.

He doesn't want the kid to go back to Bruce only to be set aside until necessary and tired and depressed and unable to be happy . . . Jason never noticed before but - older Tim and him had a bunch in common, not a lot in terms of morels and anger issues and weapons choices but - in the more emotional aspect. Always trying to be better, never really getting where they want to. Always being second best to someone and - Jason knows how much it can hurt on bad days. The desperation, the nightmares, the pain and sometimes the fear of loosing yourself . . . Jason's already been there, Tim fights himself to keep away from getting there . . . He doesn't need to get back to that.

Why should he.

The world had enough super hero's. They didn't need a seventeen year old kid that acts like he's fifty. They don't need Tim Drake cleaning up their messes and never thanking him. Tim doesn't need to be a caffeine addicted, stressed out, over achieving teenager that doesn't know when to stop and take a break.

Jason doesn't want to put the kid back up there. He doesn't want to give him back the stress and exhaustion.

And on a more selfish note - he doesn't want to give this kid up. Not to Bruce, not to anyone.

* * *

"Oh my god." Stephanie breaths in the dark, eyes stuck on the giant computer screen wedged into the stone walls.

Damian just nods, clearly agreeing, face carefully expressionless.

"Hey guys, Alfred wants to know what you - guys?" Dick comes down the stairs carefully and finds the two younger hero's staring at the screen like shocked zombies.

"What's gong on guys?" He shifts closer and stops as Stephanie points at the screen.

Up on it was a profile of Tim, next to it was a scan of DNA that matched and - "What? Why are you guys doing a DNA scan?" Dick was confused. They were supposed to be finding out where Tim was, not scanning his DNA for - what were they doing?

"Grayson - we went to see Todd like Pennyworth said to."

"He had this epically adorable kid, you know that."

"Yah, so?" Dick was still confused.

Steph pales. "That kid, Dick - "

"It's _his_ DNA we were scanning - " Damian says, face stiffer than usual.

Dick scratches his head and then - you could _see_ the moment his brain cleared it up. His eyes widen as he turns back to the screen. "You mean that tiny mystery kid Jason has - is - "

 _"Is Timothy Drake."_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N) Some filler, some fluff, some feels - maybe even some angst courtesy of Jason but - um, I hope this chapter's worth the red because I'm not sure when I'll finish the next two - I think there's two left - I'll have to see._**

 ** _I hope you like this one._**

 ** _Motivation is your Superpower_**

* * *

 _Oh boy._

Jason stares at the horrible, dusty, awful battle field of messy toddlers and strange splotches of questionable goop and wars for the slide that may or may not end in blood - _er_ \- tears.

"You sure about this Timmy?" Jason asks the wide eyed toddler next to him, subconsciously tightening his grip on the little hand.

Tim nods, way too enthralled to care about the obvious dangers happening in front of him.

Jason swallows. _Ok - ok , no big deal_ , Tim used to jump off of roof tops and get shot at regularly - this is just a playground, _no biggie_ \- just -

Tim shoots off with a happy squeal.

The older vigilante feels every nerve tighten as he watches with thinly veiled fear when the little brat practically _throws_ himself into the nearest sandbox. He waits, counts ten - Tim doesn't move. Jason feels the panic rise - then the brat stands up, shakes his head and runs off red faced and giggle for the slide.

The sigh that escapes Jason's lungs is fully unnoticed as relief. He turns to see what he should do while the tyke is busy playing with his new momentary friends - funny how grown up Tim wasn't all that great at making friends anymore.

 _New challenge._ Sit on one of those crowded benches next to other - _parents_ . . .

Steeling his nerves, he can _totally_ do this - he's fought the Joker for god's sake - and died once . . . he can totally handle sitting on a bench field with tired looking mothers and - he gulps and feels like he's sitting on a pin mat.

No one pays him any mind. Jason lets out a silent breath through his teeth and pushes his sunglasses up higher. _This is fine_ \- nobody cares about him and his brat-ling - it'll be fine . . .

Until Tim comes running up to him in a fit of tears and a red sandy face. Jason gapes as the little guy comes blubbering up, huge drops of tears streaking his dirty little face as he clings onto Jason's pants and starts spouting off baby nonsense.

"Hey, hey Timbo - what happened?"

He has no clue what the kid's saying - but he looks so sad and pitiful. Jason figures he just needs to be cleaned up.

"Hang on Timmy." With one heave, he places the kid on his lap and wipes the sand and tears of his hot face. "There - feel better?"

Tim gives him a huge watery eyed look and nods through sniffles, wiping his nose with his little fist, face pulling into a half sad half angry pout. Jason can't help it, he's just utterly helpless and adorable and - he plunks a kiss on top of the kids dark haired head. This induces the kid to wrap his arms around the elders neck and squeeze. Jason attempts - unsuccessfully - to ignore the sudden warmth that spreads inside his rib cage and threatens to choke him.

"You're ok Kiddo - you're fine . . . " He rubs circles gently into the kids back.

After a minute Tim decides he's ok now and hops off to go back to the slide with a giggle like nothing ever happened in the first place.

Jason doesn't realize he's smiling.

Until a rather loud and sudden collective set of ' _awwwwww's_ ' suddenly scare him to attention. Jason sucks in a breath and turns - _aw - crap_ . . .

At least _five_ different mothers were looking at him like he was some kind of prized piece of meat and -

"That was sooo sweet!" A blond cooes at him.

Jason shifts -

"You really have _such_ a wonderful touch with kids." An older mother sighs wistfully at him.

Jason shifts again, the levels of uncomfortable rising -

"Uh - um . . ."

"And your son's _adorable_!" A red head gushes, actually scooting _closer_ and - _oh god_ -

Jason swallows. _Wait - son? Um_ \- "no , he's um - my Brother - " _I guess ._ . .

Silence. A few blinks. Jason thinks maybe he's in the clear - or maybe he just made things worse.

Another, _louder_ , set of _'awwww's'_ answers that question.

"That's so sweet!"

"Such a wonderful brother!"

"Where are your parents?"

"Would you consider babysitting?"

"If only my husband was as attentive as you."

"You're both _soooo_ precious!"

 _Time to go!_

Jason stands, gives them an awkward tilt of lips. "I have to go, um - nice meeting you." _Vultures_ \- that was what they were looking at him like now - he was meat and they were vultures and -

"Tim!"

He can't grab Tim and get out of there fast enough.

* * *

"Tim's _tiny_?" Dick _still_ can't wrap his head around this fact. They found out yesterday.

Damian scoffs and rolls his eyes at the elders stupidity. He, himself, has evidently wrapped his head around the situation, he can't understand why Grayson and Brown haven't, or _why_ they still don't know what to do about this.

"Figures that idiot would do something as stupid as getting turned into a toddler." A really small and - _cute_ \- toddler . . . but Damian wouldn't dare think that out loud - especially since it was directed at Drake -

Stephanie groans and grips her blond hair. "But - But - _how_? Why? When? - _how_?!" Argh! This was so - _so not_ \- she doesn't even _know_ , Tim was adorable and small and helpless now and they didn't know _why_ or _when_ or _how_ and - _how_?

"Wait a minute." Dick suddenly perks up and snaps his fingers, another lightbulb going off. "Wasn't Tim's last mission against that - that witch boy?"

Stephanie pales." _Klarion_? Oh my god - Klarion the witch boy, he must have - "

"What are you two talking about?" Damian cuts in, a scowl on his face, he doesn't like to not knowing something.

"You've never met him?"

" _No_."

"He's a spoiled little demon with magical powers and a sadistic nature which he nurtures with sick tricks to amuse - _crap_." Steph stops and gapes at the younger boy glaring at her. _Oh crap - Klarion and Damian_ . . .were so - _similar_ \- both spoiled demon brats that feel like they're entitled to the world and - and - She shudders. "On second thought - maybe it's better you _never_ meet him." Just the _thought_ \- the world wasn't ready for those two to meet up.

"We have to figure out how to fix him." Dick speaks up.

"Should we tell someone?" Stephanie pops in, shaking her horrific train of thought.

Suddenly Damian's face stretches into a vicious grin. "I'll tell _Father_." And he hops up to go do just that with way too much excitement on his face.

Dick panics and grabs the kid by the scruff of his shirt and drags him back. "Hey! No - no telling Bruce . . . or Alfred, not until we are sure we can't fix this."

Damian growls.

Stephanie sighs and grabs the kids arm. "Let's go - no time to pout - we have to fix Tim."

"And talk to Jason." Dick intercepts, lips pulling into a thin line at the thought, his younger brother has been really on edge since - Tim's been de-aged. . . question was, why was he hiding it from the rest of them?

"Yah - and to talk to - Jason . . ." Stephanie grimaces. _That_ was going to be fun.

Damian scoffs. "Fine - but I get rights to any blackmail that could destroy Drake's life if we fix him."

Both older Vigilantes groan.

* * *

Tim's soft baby snores fill Jason's small apartment.

Jason can't help watching the little guy, while he's cooking dinner, or reading, or going over his turfs criminal activities - it was strange and - comforting to have another smaller person in the area. Jason always liked kids - he'd had a soft spot for them back when he was just a kid himself on the streets. There was something triggering about small helpless body that needed someone else to take care of them.

Maybe this was a subconscious thing but - Jason liked being depended on . . . the feeling probably stems from the horrible ripping feeling of Bruce not needing him any more after he died - he's gotten over it, mostly , but still - the emotional scars linger and seep into his subconscious actions.

Taking care of Tim might have something to do with it.

A small yawn catches Jason's attention, the little guy really was out cold, he'd had a long day - running and playing - also - Jason had made the mistake of getting him ice cream and . . . he'd crashed after the high. _Man_ , a toddler on sugar was like an addict on coke - _insane_.

Jason yawns in response to Tim's and stands up, joints popping pleasantly as he reaches for the ceiling, Tim rolls on the coach and -

Jason gasps and lurches forward, catching the brat before he rolls right off the couch. "Jeeze kid - " Jason sighs as Tim groans and cuddles in Jason's grip.

 _Security_ \- Jason's not sure why but . . . that's the word that pops up in his mind, the little guy was feeling secure in Jason's arms and . . . that may or may not make Jason feel like a _complete_ sap.

 _Oh god_ . . . Jason swallows and hunches on the couch, putting the toddler comfortably in the cradle of his crossed legs and brushes a callused thumb on his squishy baby face, the skin - softer than anything.

 _He loves the kid._

 _Shit_.

Jason's eyes burn suspiciously - this week has been long and hard and - and he loves this little idiot . . . he's pretty sure if anything happened to Tim after this - he wouldn't be able to handle . . .

 _Shit_.

"Jaaaasooooon!" A shriek ruins everything and Jason's hands twitch for his gun on reflex as unwanted jerks burst into his apartment and scare Tim awake.

"There you are." Stephanie gasps when she sees Tim blinking sleepily and rubbing his droopy eyes with a tiny fist and she just gets this really melty smile on her dumb face and -

Jason tightens his hold on his baby brother, instinctively drawing him away from the crazy blond.

"Sorry Jason - " Dick walks in, at least he has the decency to look _sheepish_ for intruding.

"Tt," Damian follows close behind, eyes zeroing in on Tim whos looking at all of them with a sleepy blink. "Pathetic."

Jason glares. What are they -

"How long has he been like this?" Dick asks, eyes clicking to Jason's and that was the moment when Jason realizes - his heart drop to his toes

"Hiya Tim, how're ya feelin?" Steph waves at the small guy with a bubbly wave.

Jason's stomach twists like a pretzel and - _Crap - they - they know_ how could they . . . he can't help the sudden _disappointment_ and feeling of impending end that creeps up on him. It's getting difficult to keep calm.

Tim smiles. "'Teph! 'Teph!" He giggles happily at her and wiggles out of Jason's grasp and runs straight into her like a _traitor_.

"Aw! I knew you remembered me! C'mere ya little dork!" She giggles and swings the laughing boy around.

Jason's hands fist. Deep breaths - deep - just breath . . . his blood simmers. They know - _they know!_ Now they're going to tell Bruce and - Jason can just feel the disappointment and blame and - he can't - he just wanted to take care of the brat, he didn't want to hurt him.

They're all gonna jump to conclusions, that's why they're here, to blame him - to take Tim away, to take - Timmy away - from . . . _him_.

But - he doesn't want them too and- and -

 _Please don't - just leave him alone . . . leave us alone . . ._

Dick sighs. "Wow, I can't believe it - he's really _tiny Tim._ "

"Yah." Jason gives up, He just - stops, everything drains like water down a hill as he watches Tim laugh with the blond air-head - he just gives up, he never wins anyway - his shoulders sag and he stands up, rolling them just to hide the dejection. "Yah, he got hit by some magic crap and - he just - _shrunk_."

Nobody notices Damian's eyes are glued to Tim and Stephanie with a mixture of interest and mild disgust.

"Why didn't you tell us Jay-bird?" Dick's eyes soften as he edges closer to his younger brother.

Jason rolls his eyes and shifts away. "You didn't need to know." Just leave. _Just leave_.

"Uh - Jason, Tim's a _toddler_ \- people are _missing_ him, his life's falling apart because he's not in it - I think we needed to know - "

"Dammit Dick! The kid's so called life is misery! He doesn't deserve it - just _leave_ him alone!" Jason _explodes_ \- he - explodes and everyone stops, even Tim.

"Wha - you can't just - Jay, that's Tim's choice - you can't just - " Dick's face is the picture of calm and it - grates at Jason's neck.

"Yah, I can, he's _three_ , he's happy, hungry, sleepy, and messy - he's a normal plushy kid and he should grow up - "

"Tt, with _you_?" Damian snaps, earning a glare from everyone.

Jason valiantly resists the urge to slap him. "Shut it spawn, you're just jealous because your childhood was shit." He should have just left the second they found him -

"Little-wing . . . all of our childhoods were crap - that's why we are who we are." Dick's voice lowers into sympathy, like he sees something in Jason's face that - needs to be treated delicately - and that - pisses Jason off.

"Screw you." Jason swallows thickly, that burning sensation returning to his eyes as he stomps away from all of them, each step away feels like his heart is being torn at the sewn up seams and - it hurts. _Badly_ -

He slams the door to his crappy room and nearly breaks the bed by kicking it, he should have just left this dump when he had the chance. It was over now - all the warmth and happy he was feeling, _gone_. Ripped away from him because those bastards didn't understand - they just _didn't_ \- so maybe keeping Tim as child wasn't entirely just for the kid - maybe it was for himself too but - Jason just-

His throat clogs as he sits on the bed and hunches over, hands gripping his hair, squeezing his eyes shut - willing the pain to numb himself - just wanting to stop the hurting - He just -

 _He just wanted to feel like he was a normal human being again._

The door creaks open. The next instant, Jason opens he eyes to see two big cornflower blue ones peering up at him from between his legs, mirroring his sadness and worry only a baby could feel. Tim tilts his baby face in confusion and reaches his short stubby arm up to put a small warm hand on Jason's cold cheek. "Dayson? Dayson sad?" He asks - small voice wobbling. His eyes look like they're watering and -

Jason won't _ever_ admit it but - the burning blurs his vision and actually _leaks_ down his face. "Hey-" his voice cracks, his throat tightens painfully. _Dammit_ \- he's turned into a sap, a _huge idiotic sap._ "Hey, it's ok Timmy - I'm fine, you're fine - it'll be ok . . . " He can't help but reach down and lift the warm fluff onto his lap and squeezes. "It'll be ok." He sighs and presses a kiss against the kids temple, closing his eyes and just pretending like the kid was always meant to be like this -

He was being a selfish bastard - maybe he deserves to be, maybe not - but - Tim deserves to decide who he wants to be. Jason just wishes he could stay small - but - the least Jason could do was at least _try_ to fix him. Even if it means having to work with those three idiots.

Tim deserves that much -

 _"It'll be ok."_

* * *

 ** _Nooooo! Jay-jay is going to help fix Timmy? Daw, tha's gonna be sad :'( Poor guy was really getting attached to baby Tim. *sigh*_**

 ** _But wait - the question is . . . will they be able to fix him? Hmmmmm - maybe they will, maybe they won't - does Tim really need fixing? Can Jason handle the heart break if they do fix him?_**

 ** _Tune in again next time for another epic, fluffy, squishy and possibly tear jerking installment of the Jason and Tim Fluff-o-rama!_**

 ** _That was over done . . .._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait and anticipation - I'm kind of terrified it wasn't - *shakes in a corner* I really hope it was . . ._**

 ** _See ya later . . .hopefully._**


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION PLEASE! I, the author of this story, after a long and arduous battle with the many voices in my head, the great hand of inspiration has bestowed upon me an ending of satisfaction. It is an ending long fought to come up with. It is one that will make my story slightly more original, and will allow for more creative additions and expansions of this universe line. So thank you for reading and I hope the ending is enjoyable for you all.**

 **P.s. There** 's and epilogue.

Enjoy!

MOTIVATION IS YOUR SUPERPOOOOOOOOWER!

* * *

Turns out, after a quick and brutal sweep though of Batman's computer system, courtesy of Barbara - now she knew too because Tim was the one who usually did the hacking for the boys but - um . . . he's tiny so - at least now they know how to find Witch boy.

Klarion was unpredictable, that for one was certain. The hundreds of years old child was used to following whatever fancy caught him at that moment. Although, there was something the kid would always come after, _no matter what_. And that was his precious cat thingy -

"You _sure_ you want me to do this?" Zatana Zatara happens to be the only way to get to the cat though - so now she knew of Tim's tiny self too.

Jason frowns hard at her, Tim was busy making random sounds with broken words in between as he spins around on his little legs, kind of sounded like the lullaby Jason sang to him before -

"No, I am not _sure_ \- this is - this is all Dickheads idea, so if something craps up - it's _entirely_ his fault." Evidently, Jason was still sore about this entire thing, the anger ebbs away to sadness, when his eyes flicker over to the blubbering toddler he deflates a bit more.

Dick clears his throat and looks away. "Yah, I'll - I'll take the blame Jason." He tries a small smile. Jason refuses to look at him. Dick sighs and turns back to the confused magician in front of them and nods.

Zatana sighs and pushes a strand of silky black hair behind her ear. "All right. Stand back."

The door to Jason's apartment flies opens suddenly, startling them, even if they should have been able to hear the intruders before they burst in.

Damian was seething as Stephanie tumbles in with a box of random things.

"What is _that_?" Jason frowns harder, glaring at the airy blond.

She grins. "Toys."

" _Toys_?"

She nods, as if this made total sense. "Yah - I figure that Timmy might need something to entertain himself for a while and - "

"Did you forget you blond airhead? We're tying to _fix_ Tim now - you're a bit too late."

"That's what _I_ told the moron." Damián snaps from behind the girl who glares at both Robins.

"You both suck. I was just saying - you know - _just in case._ "

Jason's eyes snap up - nobody moves. _Just - in case_? He know he shouldn't feel this way at this moment, it's selfish - but - that thought gave him a teeny glimmer of hope that maybe Tim could stay small - for bit longer.

He reaches for the box and gives the blond girl a grim nod. "Yah - um - whatever." He turns to Tim who's currently attempting to chew a pillow. "Here buddy." Jason's lips quirk into a faint smile and hands the child a toy train. "Play with this for a while."

Tim gives off a squeal and grabs the train while making airplane noises. "Tanks Dayson!" He giggles as Jason ruffles his hair.

" _Wow_."

Jason's fingers stiffen as he remembers that there are other people polluting his space. He turns narrowed eyes at the dark haired magician, "what?"

She blinks. "Nothing - just . . . never thought I'd see the big bad Hood so nice to - _anyone_."

"Whatever." Jason doesn't feel like snapping back, he's tired. He just wants to get this over with. His eyes fall back to Timmy playing by himself, his little cheeks puff out whenever he makes train sounds.

"Go on Zee." Dick speaks up, quietly - almost gentle. Jason ignores him.

Zatana sighs and sits down in the middle of Jason's creaky floor, crosses her legs and starts muttering something backwards with her eyes closed as she presses three fingers together.

The bat kids stare at her as she starts to glow, she moves her hands, her fingers draw glowing marks in the air - the light gets brighter and brighter until they can't look anymore. Jason instinctively grabs Tim and holds on, shielding the kids face from the light.

Zatana lets out a shout and suddenly - the light shudders.

It fades, they blink to adjust their sight.

"What the hell?" Stephanie gasps as they all stare at the small furry creature sitting dazed on the floor in front of them.

Damian gaps. "A _cat_? It's just a cat. How is a _mere_ cat supposed to - "

The feline suddenly hisses, coming to and bares sharp teeth, hairs and tail standing on end, its yellow eyes glow ominously and swipes at Damian who yanks his hand back and glares.

Zatana gasps as the creature starts shifting. "No!" She hisses a spell and aims a red bolt at the creature.

It's too fast and jumps in mid formation and kicks Zatana against a wall sending her flying and hitting her head against the wall with a painful crack.

"It's changed!" Steph yelps as she dodges a swipe of the humanoid cat's claws that _just_ clip the edge of her hair.

The creature hisses and lets out a meow like shriek as it rolls away and twists out of all of their grasps. It flies through the small space and slashes at anything it can.

Damian hisses like a cat when it manages a swipe across his arm, claws marring the skin, he grips it as Dick - who's armed himself with a chair - flips in the way and knocks the thing aside.

It rolls up and _screeches_. Tim lets out a cry.

Jason, who's holding him, barely has enough time to dodge the on coming creature.

"Stop this thing!" He growls, flipping behind his old couch which the creature slashes, the stuffing spilling out of the cuts like guts. Tim's shrieks are scaring Jason. The cat thing seems to have zeroed in on the soft little ball of flesh because it doesn't stop - it slashes and swipes and hisses and shrieks and -

Zatana gasps awake, eyes blurry as she watches the thing nearly slices Tim!

Jason lets out a growl and brutally _slams_ the thing in the wall with one arm, seeing as he's holding Tim with the other. The creature writhes and hacks, the wall cracks and - it stops moving, air knocked out of it.

Quickly, before it regains consciousness, Zatana slaps her hands together and mutters a containment spell which instantly envelops the shifter thing in a glowing prison.

The air is stiff as they all catch their breaths.

The silence is suffocating. Only broken by the small sniffles from teary Tim.

"Whelp - so much for just a _cat_." Steph suddenly break out, breath rushing out of all of them.

Jason snorts. "How is that thing supposed to help us?"

Zatana brushes off her tail coat. "Um - the Witch boy should notice his pet's missing by now and - "

" _Wait_ \- "Before Jason can get out another word the entire building shakes and a dark burst of purple smoke surrounds them like vines.

Damian lets out a curse as they suddenly become weightless and disoriented.

"Hey!" Jason yells when they can see again, they are on top of one of Gotham's tallest sky scraper. "Oh, come on!" He looks around frantically for Tim. The toddler shrieks and runs to him instantly, Jason lifts him up and tucks him in close as the smoke wisps vanish.

"Did you really think you could get away with kidnapping my Teekl!" A pale, horn haired boy with a vicious set of teeth glares at all of them, his beady red eyes glowing in an obvious starts to a temper tantrum.

Zatana throws up a magical shield just as the kid shoots a blast of flames meant to char them all to nothing.

"Wait! We don't want to hurt the _thing_!" Stephanie yells through the fire sounds.

Damian scoffs. "Tt, speak for yourself! I'd love to skin it and mount it on the wall."

Klarion did _not_ like that. He lets out an angry wail and vines start growing under their feet. "Give her back! You _heathens_!" The witch boy shrieks. The vines thicken with his rage as they tie around their legs and threaten to tear at them.

"Wait!" Dick shouts above everyone's struggles. "Zee give him back his cat thing!"

She obeys and mutters a few words that release the creature. Klarion forgets them instantly, the vines disappear, as the creature twists back into a cat and runs into his outstretched arms.

"Oh, my little Teekl, did they hurt you! I'll skin them alive and feed their screaming corpses to a minitour!"

The cat purrs in agreement to that idea.

Damian hisses at them. "We don't have time for this!"

Klarion's beady little eyes zero in on them. "What do you meanies want." He seethes.

Dick raises hands as if to placate the witch boy. "Um - we're sorry for taking your - um - _pet_ . . . just - we need to know - "

"What did you do to Tim?" Stephanie cuts in, evidently she's had enough of this.

Klarion's eyes blink, he seems confused for a moment then it changes to uninterested. He's getting bored. _Uh oh._

"I don't know or care what you're talking about." He aims to disappear.

Zatana scowls, still angry for getting knocked out by that thing and hisses a spell quickly, the cat is suddenly yanked out of the witch boys arms which makes them both shriek. "You'll listen and fix this mess or I'll teleport your cat to a place not even _you_ can find." She threatens.

The demon boy stops and seems torn for a moment, he clearly doesn't like it when people dare give him ultimatums.

Zatana decides to help speed up his decision and speaks backwards, the cat starts shaking and fading as she prepares to send it to who knows where.

The witch boy gasps, "What do you meat sacks want!?" He screeches, eyes starting to glow.

"Fix _him_." Jason says, eyes narrowing in a threat as he holds Tim out a bit. His heart tugs painfully but - all this trouble was starting to grate on his nerves.

Klarion stares.

"What. Is. _That_?"

Tim gurgles. " _Witch_ _Boy_!" He shrieks then bursts out laughing.

"This _used_ to be Red Robin, you know, the guy who kicked your ass last week." Jason grits out, the words bitter on his tongue. There was still hope, a selfish part of him thought - this little prick would probably deny helping them and -

"I _can't_." Klarion finally snaps, eyes narrowing, his mouth twitching as he glances at Zatana holding his pet prisoner. "If that pathetic small thing was that boring nuisance, he looks better this way by the way, then I can't."

Zatana glares. "Why not?"

The demon boy rolls his eyes in the most bratty way possible. " _Because_ , you empty headed wannabe, the spell is _irreversible_ \- at least - for a long time."

Dick swallows. "What - what do you mean?"

Jason refuses to acknowledge the slightly excited thump his heart gives.

"I mean, why are you humans so _slow_!" Klarion whines.

Zatana makes to send the cat away. Panic flits across the demon child's face.

"Answer the question. you freak." Damian grits out, he's clearly done with this too.

Klarion looks at the boy, affronted, a _'how dare you call me a freak, you freak,_ ' look on his pale face. "It's a _punishment_ spell. He was making me angry so I turned him into something he didn't want to be. It appears a child was it!" He burst into a fit of high pitched giggles now that creeps everyone out like someone had just told him the best joke ever.

"So - he can't be fixed?" Dick voices, his eyes flashing his thoughts like a movie screen _. Batman was going to kill them - Alfred was going to flip out- Red Robin was no more - Tim's life is over_ . . .and so much more.

Jason restrains the grin threatening to break his face.

" _Now_. He can't be fixed _now_. This spell has a _time limit_ \- say - a year or so. He'll turn back _eventually_." Klarion snaps like they are the dumbest creatures alive for not knowing that.

"A year?" Steph taps her chin thoughtfully. "Tim's gonna stay a baby for a year. Huh - "

" _Yes_ , now give me back Teekl, I've had enough patience with you mortal meanies. Give her back." The horn haired boy's face contorts again, daring them to say no.

Zatana sighs. "You're sure? There's no way to - "

"No! My spell is too strong, it has a time set, you can not break it. Consider it like a curse from those silly fairy tales you people like to read. Now. Give. Teekl. Back." The witch boy was done being obliging, his aura darkens considerably.

"Here." Zatana tosses the thing back at him, it lets out a yowl as Klarion gasps and catches it with a scowl at them all.

"You're lucky I feel nice today." He hisses at them, then his eyes flicker to small Tim who just blinks up innocently at him, holding on to Jason's leg. "Funny - It seems he likes this after all." Then the creepy kid starts giggling again and disappears in a cloud of black and purple smoke.

Leaving them all to stare at each other then at Tim in defeat.

The child looks at them all and smiles. Then he claps his hands together, "Pway!"

Jason lets out a breath and practically tosses the kid up in the air with a huffed laugh. "Yah Kid - let's go play." He's ok with this - he's good - this went better then expected.

He ignores the others staring after him in confusion.

"Jay!"

Jason groans, foot on the edge of the building, he spares Dick a look. The older male is fiddling with his fingers before he looks up at Jason.

The younger vigilante _knows_ what he's going to say before he does. It's in the infuriating man's eyes.

"We have to tell Bruce."

Jason's heart falls to his toes - _no - no they didn't,_ he can just take Tim and run off, take care of the brat for a year, they didn't have to see him - he'd leave even Gotham for good, just - _don't tell Bruce_ -

"We have to Jay." Dicks voice is irritatingly calm.

Irritating because - Jason knows . . . _dammit_ \- he knows Dick's right. The way they all look at him - they all _know_ he knows.

"Bwuce?" Tim suddenly speaks up.

Jason blinks down at the boy in his arms. "What?" His heart gives a painful side beat.

Tim smiles and pats his face. "See Bwuce?"

He - remembers Bruce?

The big puppy eyes were doing Jason in - he can't - but - he feels a tiny bit betrayed. This little brat - "You _want_ to see the Jerk?"

Tim giggles and nods. "See Bwuce!"

 _Dammit_.

Jason turns to them. "Fine . . . Fine - we'll tell Bruce."

The collective sigh they all emit behind him was irritating.

* * *

"Tim's - a _child_?" Bruce blinks bright blue eyes at the totting toddler. Tim's busy shoving sandwiches Alfred made him down his cheeks which effectively made him look like a furless chipmunk.

"Yah - well - it's not Jason's fault at least?" Steph squeaks, tugging her hair uncertainly. Jason ignores them as he hunches on the far edge of the couch and watches little Tim with a ghost of a smile on his face.

Bruce lets out an exhausted sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Ok then."

He really has nothing to say to this.

Dick speaks up ."Um - yah - and since he can't be fixed - _yet_ . . .uh, Zee says she'll try to figure it out but - she doesn't hold out much hope and - Jason - " The oldest Robin sighs, he doesn't seem to know what to say either as his eyes flicker to Jason.

"Right. Alright - let's just - except this for now. Jason?"

Jay looks up now, body instantly going ridged when his eyes meet Bruce's, like he's waiting to be blamed. Bruce ignores that.

"You - you've been taking care of Tim?"

Jason nods, lips pull tightly together.

Alfred smiles lightly and hands the wayward Robin a cup of steaming tea. "And I must say, you've been doing an excellent job, Master Jason." The pride is unmistakable in the old mans face.

Jason hides a smile behind his mug. Bruce can see the happy flicker in the boys eyes. _Good old Alfred - always knowing what to say_.

Bruce, however, doesn't.

He knows one thing though - Jason did do a good job - but he also feels he should keep Tim here - but Jason, from what Dick has said, doesn't seem to want to - let the little guy go.

Tim squeals and hops to Jason, crumbs coating his little face. "Dayson! Look!" The boy smiles wide and opens his mouth with a load 'aaaaah', as if to show he ate all the sandwiches.

Bruce watches in fascination as Jason practically _melts_ before his eyes and reaches to brush Tim's little face clean. "Good Job, Kiddo."

Tim giggles happily and latches onto Jason's leg. "More?"

Bruce finds himself shocked at the interaction as Alfred smiles. "Right away Master Tim."

"Stay here."

Everyone freezes. Jason included as they all look up at Bruce in confusion. Dick was the only one who seems to understand first.

"What?" Jason doesn't sound angry, not yet - just confused. Not sure if the words were directed at him.

Bruce clears his throat. "Until Tim's been - fixed. Stay here, with Tim - you two seem to - get along well." He almost cringes at his own flat tone.

Jason blinks - a tense moment passes, Bruce is suddenly afraid of a blow up.

Until Tim taps Jason's chin, it's as far as he can reach in his current position, Jason's eyes flicker down to the small boy and Bruce sees - with much relief - the way the older Robin deflates, his shoulder line dropping.

"'Tay? 'Tay Dayson . . .Pwease - "

It seems Tim understands more than Bruce thought.

Jason sighs and puts a large hand on Tim's hair, dwarfing the little boy's head. "Ok Timbo - we'll stay . . .for now."

It's Dick who lets out the exaggerated sigh of relive. Stephanie giggles and nods, as if this was all her idea and Damian looks a cross between upset and interested.

Bruce nods. "Alfred, maybe you should see to rooms."

The butler, who's smiling down at the two estranged boys with a smile brighter than the sun - which was rare for the elderly male, nods. "Already done Master Bruce."

 _Of course it was._

Suddenly, Tim waddles up to the large man and grips his black dress pants, cornflower colored eyes huge and begging. Bruce swallows - and he thought Dick was good at the Puppy look. Tim was - _really good._

"Bwuce!" Tim giggles as the man bends and lifts the light little boy up unsure of how to handle him.

"Nice to see you too Tim."

The toddler giggles again making Bruce smile - Tim laughing was a rare sight - perhaps Jason was right - Maybe Tim _was_ happier this way. Oh well - they can't fix him now so - let him be happy.

Jason shakes his head as he watches the great and terrifying Batman be _awkward_ with tiny Tim, holding him and smiling like he doesn't know what to do with himself.

This wasn't what he wanted - but - whatever . . . at least Tim was happy. And Jason gets a little more time with the small version of him.

Steph squeals and attempts to tickle the little boy, she's ecstatic about this - which is weird since Tim's her . . . never mind.

Damian rolls his eyes and refuses to admit he's kind of interested in wanting to find out what it feels like to have a younger sibling for a while.

Dicks just happy nothing really bad happened through all this. Now he can go back to bed and let his aching ribs finish healing because, _man_ \- he was exhausted. But at least they were all under one roof for a while again. That was nice.

Judging by the smile Alfred was sporting, he thought so too.

Tim's laughing warmed the manor up like it hasn't been in a long time.

* * *

Jason can't sleep.

He's in a room, miles away from Tim and - he _knows_ Alfred can handle the tyke but still - Jason's gotten so used to handling everything about Tim that having the kid out of his sight for so long was - unnerving.

Was this what parents felt like?

It wasn't a good feeling.

Jason tosses and turns. He knows Tim's safe - but it's a big house. What if the kid tries to use the bathroom or attempts to get water and gets lost or hurt or - His mind makes him seize as paranoia runs rampant until he actually tosses the blanket aside and rolls out of bed, bare feet chilled when they land on the cold floor.

 _Just a check up - just see - just see if the kid needs anything, no biggie - he's fine - just to see._

He tip toes like a ninja in red PJ pants and a tee shirt until he makes it to Tim's new room, his old ones too messy for a toddler. Unspeakable things could happen to a small person in that disaster area. Alfred thought it was safer to let Tim use a cleaner room for now.

The door is cracked open so the kid won't get scared. Jason smiles at Alfred thoughtfulness as he slips into the room. Tim looks like a teeny tiny lump in the gigantic bed underneath the hick covers.

Jason lets out a small breath and tip toes closer. _He's ok - Tim's fine_. The kid probably hasn't slept this well in a while - Jason lets a small smile slip on his face in the dark, the hard lines in his eyes soften as he reaches a hand and slips his fingers through the toddlers mess of hair.

It was fine - Tim was fine. At least for now he'll stay fine so that was something.

Jason sits down on the bed slowly, _just for a little bit - he'll stay a little bit not too long_ \- so he won't scare the sleeping kid. Looking at the kid is when Jason realizes that Tim being alright made him relax, like a choke hold on his neck slipped off. The toddler suddenly lets out a blubber in his sleep, his face squishes in the pillow, drool leaks out of his developing mouth while he makes little person snores, and Jason finds this adorable and hilarious at the same time.

Funny how it was only last week when Tim was a smart ass who irritated him sometimes. But then - Jason knows, for all the problems and coldness and hurt that they've all done to each other - Tim was the only one Jason ended up being mostly ok with. He knew how smart the little jerk was, and Tim didn't seem to care about Jason's past methods, he just went on - like Jason was still Jason no matter what. And Tim did sort of look up to him before - maybe he still did . . . Jason didn't know but -

They got along with each other better than they did with the others. Which isn't saying much but still - maybe that was why Jason got so attached to tiny Tim so fast. They already had a glimmer of some kind of bond before and -

Tim moves and flips over into Jason's side. The brat instantly huddles closer, his small fist grips into Jason's shirt as if to make sure this new source of heat doesn't get away. Jason grins to himself - _little jerk_ -

He shifts lower on the bed and lets the kid settle in better anyway.

Whatever goes down in the future - at least Jason gets to remember something nice after this is all over - nice memories . . .

He doesn't have many of those.

Ok - so maybe he will stay the entire night after all.

* * *

 _Sorry this was soooo late, I was sick this past half month and it sucked really badly - I kept editing this but my laptop is a jerk and kept crashing and now I finally, finally got this, what I hope is a decently edited, chapter out!_

 _Please let me know what you guys thought! It was difficult to twist the ending, I don't think I got it completely down to my liking but - meh - I hope you all like it anyway._

 _Epilogue should be coming sooner than this did ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N) I'm TIRED AND Verging ON SICK.**

 **This was written waaaay too late, and I only wrote it because something else I was working on froze in my brain like the north pole when I remembered I still have yet to give that epilogue I promised. Inspiration is dry and my muse is killing me with abandonment.**

 **I don't know how this turned out. It's short. Sappy - I hope it's decent.**

 **This is probably going to be an AU I might expand on later, whenever I get my poor muse back.**

 **We'll see.**

 **Motivation is your Superpower**

* * *

Gotham's unusually quite at the moment.

Maybe that's why Jason decided to go against his own common sense and swing down from his favorite gargoyle to look for a certain Red that wasn't himself.

Jason's eyes scan the surrounding area. Then they find just the bare hint of a shadowed lump in a corner. _There he is._ Jason almost snorts in amusement.

The kid thinks he's hiding so well.

Or maybe he _wants_ Jason to find him. Either way -

Jason decides to climb over and just - just _check_ how things are going. Nothing personal or whatever, just to _see_. . . _I mean Tim has been really busy lately_ and Jason was busy too and neither had really, _really_ talked since -

Since he turned back into a full fledged, moody teenager again.

He was tiny for a year and three months, they had started to believe the brat was going to stay rug rat sized for ever . . . then he'd gone into the kids room to get him up for breakfast, debating on whether they should send him to preschool or not, when he pulls back the covers he finds a large, _compared to before_ , pale young man with just as much hair over his face if not more. And he was no longer baby snoring . . .

Jason remembers - or maybe he _doesn't_ , not really . . . he's still not sure _what_ he felt when he found Tim normal.

The others had been ecstatic, if little disappointed, even Damian seemed like he'd have liked Tim to stay small. _But Jason?_ Jason felt like someone grabbed his heart and ripped it out without ceremony, and then he'd felt horribly guilty because - because Tim deserves to continue his life. Jason _knows_ that - but he just wanted a tiny human who loved him unconditionally for just a _tad_ longer.

That had been three months ago.

Jason lands on the ledge. Tim doesn't move, or even make any sign that he's noticed Jason. The elder boy resists the urge to sigh and pushes the image of smiling laughing baby Tim running towards him whenever he was within eye sight.

"Hey Kid." He sounds _awkward. He's being awkward. Stop it - stop it . . . you'll make this awkward._

Tim shifts and nods curtly at him, eyes glued to a van below. "Hey."

No cute baby garble or funny hums. "So - what you working on?" _Stop, just stop_ \- why the hell does he have to make this so weird? _Dammit Tim_!

Tim shrugs. "Surveillance for now. The drug dealers down below haven't shown their real operation yet, in due time though."

Jason slides down next to the teen and lets his heavy booted legs dangle over the edge. "Yah? Sound like Batman's pulled you out of the action." He doesn't know what else to say. One: That was probably true, and Two: _Just go back to being tiny and non melodramatic again Timbo!_

Tim shrugs again. "I guess. He's still worried after - " He stops.

Jason feels the kid prickle and practically _sees_ everything stiffen. This was it - this was the conversation opener . . . Jason hasn't talked about this with Tim - he never knows how to start, and Tim seemed so ready to _avoid_ the topic every chance he got. Like he was too mortified by it to mention it with words . . . which - even though he'd never admit it out loud _ever_ \- it kind of hurt Jason's feelings.

"Yah. He does." Jason tries his hardest to keep his voice level and _not_ weird. "You were just - so small and defenseless for so long we all kind of just got used to protecting you and stuff." _There_ , that should get something out of the little stoic.

"I'm not - _that_ anymore." Tim answers after a beat. Gotham breeze picks up and it ruffles the youngers side swept bird hair.

"We know - _I_ know . . . but - can't really blame us. You didn't give any sign of going back to normal - " Where was this supposed to _go_ anyway?

 _Shit . . . he has no idea._

This could end one of two ways. Bad - or _really_ bad.

"You - you remember anything?" Jason mentally shoots himself. _Ok, really bad it is_.

The air is so quiet, Jason can't believe Gotham has the audacity to shut up _now_ of all times. Not even a rat scrounging in a trash bin!

"Some - most of it." Tim finally - _finally_ \- answers, he still doesn't look at Jason.

"L-like what?" Jason's not sure why he's scared to find out what Tim remembers. What if he remembers all those times Steph played dress up with him, or when Damian gave him a kitten, or when Dick took him to the petting zoo - or even when Bruce read him bedtime stories . . . what if - what if he _doesn't_ remember . . . all the times Jason spent with him. That would be just his luck too.

"I remember _you_ mostly."

The air rushes out of Jason like someone sucked it right out of his lungs. The relief was stunning and real . . .why the hell was he so paranoid and negative? _Oh yah - he died once._

"Yah?" He asks, braving to take off his helmet.

Tim finally meets his eyes, they look tired even behind his domino. Jason longs for the big puppy blues that smile at him more than his little mouth did. "I remember you - you were real nice to me Jason, I think - I think you were my favorite." He colors a bit and Jason almost laughs, though for what he has no clue. "I liked you're hugs the best - um, you were really . . . _just really nice."_

Than Jason knows.

"You remember everything, don't you."

Tim hunches a bit and peels off his mask in the shadows, playing with it in his gloved fingers. "I remember how much you guys loved me. I remember how good it felt - to just _know_ that no matter what . . you _would_. Especially you." He sighs a sigh so big Jason feels like it came out of his own lungs.

"Hey, c'mon Kid - " _Dammit_. Jason was never one for emotional support. But - but a year and a half of bonding with baby Timmy doesn't just _go away._ Jason had loved that kid - older Tim should be no different. _Screw everything._ "We still do Timbo." He stops being awkward and throws a heavy arm around the teens shoulders, tugging him around his neck roughly. "And we won't stop just because you're back to your moody, mostly ass like, self again."

Tim snorts, but he straightens more, like whatever Jason just said was what he needed to hear. "I love you too Jason."

Jason would be lying if he says that doesn't make him feel sappy. He'd be the biggest liar on earth if he says that knowing Tim still adored him wasn't what he was hoping for. He'd be worse than a politician if he said he doesn't care about any of this crap anymore.

"Yah . . . I know. You _whined_ enough for me to know."

Tim snickers lightly. "I was horrible wasn't I? I can't believe I might have been like that the first time around. It was nice though, everyone waiting on me and making sure I didn't stay upset, finding out what was wrong and doing everything they could to make it go away."

And that's when Jason gets another half of the story inside Timbo's head. "No worries kid, I promise, whenever you try to hide your disgruntlement with your lame ass attempts to _adult_ , I'll be sure to make sure you don't keep it up."

"Hah, I bet you _would_ too." Tim's head tilts back against Jason's shoulder and shoves him lightly with an elbow. "Thanks Jay."

"Whatever Brat. Get going. I'll take over the shift."

"Hey, I appreciate the offer but I am not _two_ anymore so - "

"Screw that, I know for a _fact_ , courtesy of Al, that you haven't been sleeping again. Get your ass home and in bed, and if Bruce has a problem with you getting those Z's tell 'im to talk to me." Jason snaps, maybe he just wants to feel a bit more of this stupid fuzziness that's making him all pathetic and mushy for a little while longer.

Tim's shoulders raise as he shakes his head. "Yah, don't worry, for once - you and him are on the same page."

"So, get going." Jason waits, arms crossed until Tim realizes that he's not joking and rolls his eyes, slaps his domino back on, sticks out his tongue at Jason and jumps off to swing down to his bike.

Jason smiles at nothing after the kid's taillight disappears down a turn.

Well - nobody can say he's not an excellent big brother now. _Hm - big brother?_ Jason won't ever admit it out loud but - he kind of likes the sound of that.

After all, Tim was still Tim. And that kid needs all the help he can get if he's going to survive the rest of his life. Just so happens Jason may have a little extra time on his hands to give him that much needed help.

Jason's smile stretches into a grin as he basks in the nice afterthought - he doesn't have many of those anymore - of being important, even if Tim wasn't Tiny anymore.

* * *

 _I hope this didn't suck too bad._

 _I need to go lie down. Neck cramps suck._

 _Also, has anyone ever watched this anime called Psycho-pass? It's pretty cool, intense cyber criminal sort of anime. it's one of the few anime's involving detective drama like that, that actually kept me watching. Be warned though - if you do check it out . . . it can get pretty gory and gruesome._

 _Main guy is a total badass though!_

 _Thanks for your support and enjoyment of this fic! I hope to see you again on another one soon . . . if my muse ever comes back from her vacation *sigh*_


End file.
